


Constellation Love

by MimiDaiki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDaiki/pseuds/MimiDaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero and Aria were Young Children always wondering who their parents were.<br/>Elysia and Jaden were the children of Pacifica and Mabel. They always wonder what was with the twins Nero and Aria. Mysterious Background, Secrets untold.<br/>Will Nero and Aria know their parents and when they do will they be able to handle of the dangerous it comes with being part of that family?<br/>Join the Children adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start to Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I thought about putting my first gravity falls story here.  
> It's mostly on my watt pad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41607379-constellation-love.  
> I Haven't upload in a while but I will once I get used to my school schedule again.  
> Thanks for reading.

Constellation Love   
Chapter one 

“I Love you, I wish I could see you grow up. I’m sorry for this to happen” He began to cry into the basket as tears fell into the sleeping babies who had a smile. He left a note on top of them as he knocked at the door and ran into the car. It began to drive off as he began to cry more, but the warm hand to his face made it seem like what he did was right.   
As a brown hair women with brown eyes began to open the door to see the two babies sleeping a note in the middle.   
“Who left you here?” she put the two of them inside the house as she closed the door and opened The letter and her knees gave up on her as she began to cry. A blond women ran to her when she hear the noise to see her crying and began to hug her. They both looked at the two sleeping babies to know that they will know nothing about their parents as they grown to lovely children later on. 

Few Years later

“Auntie” A young girl of only age five ran to her aunt to give her a hug. She ran around her aunt as her Dark blond hair swing from side to side. Her blue eyes soon to stare at her brother who was looking at the blocks.   
“Bro?” She said as her aunt laughed a bit. It reminds her of when she was young. He stood up as he wanted to his aunt and hugged her too. She smiled as she touched his Brown hair and went to his level to see his Blue eyes.   
“It’s time to go home, okay” she took both their hands as they waved bye to the daycare taker. As they began to ride home, the two siblings held each other hands at they smiled and leaned on each other. She smiled as she saw them from the middle mirror but soon turn to frown as she would remember that day. She hasn’t told them what happen to their parent’s and she hopes they won’t ask her every day since they reached the day to speak. Soon arrived to a two Story house as she turned off the car and took her bag with her as she saw the sister helping her brother get out the car. She was about to help them when they both put their hand up to stop her as they help each other out and she got their bags and went to the door. She got the keys out as she hear the door open to see the blond hair go to hug her.   
“Your back and you picked up the kids, good” she let her go as she follows her inside.   
“Well. Aria and Nero, why don’t you go to your room and leave your bags to eat some snacks okay” she told them as they nodded and got their bags and went upstairs.   
“So Mabel, How was work?” she said as she sat her down and sat near her.   
“It was fine, Pacifica. I had fun seeing the models look at my designs”   
“Good just don’t forget you're taken” she kissed her as she got up and went to put the snacks on the table and saw the twins come back the stairs. Nero had a blue bunny in his hands as he went to sit in his little table and sat the bunny next to him. Mabel put a little bit of snacks on his table as Aria came down and sat next to him. She put more as they both begin to eat and talk to each other.   
“Mabel, let them eat. Go see the others” she nodded as she went upstairs to the nursery. She can remember the old days, the day when the twins were given to her. The months later that she got married to the northwest Female that left everything to live a free live with her. The child that they soon expected and the household that grew in the years.   
“Mommy” she turned to see the door open to a four-year-old girl who had short brown hair with Lavender eyes. She went to carry her as they went to see the sleeping boy of age two sleeping in the crib and touched his face.   
“Go and play with your cousin’s okay” she told her as she put her down and went down the stairs. She stared at the boys blond hair and knew that when she goes downstairs the pain will hit again. The pain of not knowing where he was. How was he? Why isn’t he back to see them? She went out the door to leave him sleep. She went back downstairs to see a tea party and Nero trying to make sure he was not a part of it.  
“Auntie, TV Show” Aria said as they saw that it almost four in the afternoon and Mabel went into the living room with Pacifica to turn on the television and a kid show was playing. They sat around the TV in a circle to for Mabel and Pacifica to put them in the couch and watch it.  
“Closer, Mama” her little girl said. As she put her hands up.   
“Elysia, no you will ruin your eyes” she pouted as they told her that. They all watched the show for a good while.  
\----  
“I want to see them”   
“You can’t, not yet. It is dangerous while they are young. Wait a bit longer”  
\---  
She open her eyes to see that she fell asleep with the three children her as she smelled food and hear Jaden playing with food too.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?”  
“The kids were around you.” She told her as Mabel tried to sit up and woke them up in the process.  
“Auntie Mabel, I’m hungry” Nero and Aria both said as Elysia pointed her mouth too.   
“Come on and let’s go eat” She stood up as they went to the dining room and soon started to play with the food in the table. Pacifica was trying to not get mad but was laughing as Mabel was playing with the kids. She still had her child side from time to time.


	2. Announcement Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. As Aria, Nero, Jaden and Elysia continue on the way to Gravity falls. Are they getting closer to the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria P. Cipher , Nero P. Cipher , Jaden N. Pines, Elysia P. Northwest  
> (The order from Aria on the left to Elysia on the Right)  
> Body Picture.   
> \--------------------  
> Mimi: I can finally upload part two. Well I have more Drawings that will posted up as the chapters Progress. I do have to recheck my writing. so excuse some Errors.  
> \---------------------  
> Link: http://inuyasharules71.deviantart.com/art/Family-Photo-538411757?q=gallery%3Ainuyasharules71%2F7089049&qo=11  
> Older Nero P. Cipher  
> http://inuyasharules71.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-Mess-with-me-538234248?q=gallery%3Ainuyasharules71%2F7089049&qo=12  
> Older Aria P. Cipher  
> http://inuyasharules71.deviantart.com/art/I-LOVE-pain-538019087?q=gallery%3Ainuyasharules71%2F7089049&qo=13

Chapter Two

Five years later  
“Aunt Pacifica, you have to hurry up to leave us! It’s the last day and we have a party in class” the older Nero told her aunt as he took his bag and opened the door. He was about to soon reach the age of eleven along with his sister in the near summer.  
“I’m going, Tell Elysia and Aria to get downstairs!” she yelled at Nero went back upstairs to see that they both were combing their hair.   
“Hurry up!” he told them and show them his watch and they ran to their rooms to come back with their bags. He laughed as they ran down the stairs to get their lunches and go out the door. He was still laughing at his fixed his watch and saw his aunt hit him a bit in the head.   
“Ouch”  
“Don’t trick them” she got into the car as Nero sat in the back seat with Elysia.  
“So did my mom leave Jaden at school before us?”  
“Yes she did, Jaden wanted her to leave him today so I got to leave you guys” she began to drive as Nero fixed his outfit. He was wearing a Dark yellow jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans. He put his jacket to cover his hair as he stared out the window. Elysia was wearing a rainbow shirt with a cat in the middle and black jeans. She was moving her legs back in front in the car. Aria was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans and yellow bracelets in her arm. She was talking to Pacifica about all the things they were going to do today. They soon arrived at school as they all got all and went into the elementary school.   
“Have fun” she waved at them as they went inside the building with the rest of the children’s.   
“Nero, Nero, are you glad today is the last day in this building” she hold on to his hand as he had a smirk on his face.  
“Yes I am glad, soon summer will start and our Aunt told us she is going to take us out of the state”   
“Mabel tries too much to hide the fact about our parent’s right?” Aria ask him as he looked around to see Elysia go into her class and they kept walking.   
“I Know she does, I just wonder when she will us about her brother”   
“You mean our dad?”  
“Yes I mean him” Nero took her hand as they went into the class to sit down. Each year Aria and Nero will have class together since a certain accident happen when they were younger. That one year that they were separated from each other things would break around them. Many thought that they were cursed and that cause Nero to protect Aria but she was strong enough to protect herself. They Never got close to the students to avoid them asking about their parents. Elysia would also help but they didn’t want her to be like them so they will push her away in the school. They were still close at home along with Jaden but they didn’t want anything happen to them.   
\--  
“Mabel? Pacifica walked into the house to see her sitting on the couch in the living room.   
“Oh, your back. I have some great news”   
“What is it?” she asked as Mabel hugged her and was jumping.   
“I got my vacation time and I thought what the most perfect spot visit! Gravity falls of course!” Pacifica stopped jumping as Mabel stop and look at her.   
“But my parents,”   
“They will learn to live with it when you show them the kids and I think it time to show the twins about their parents”  
“What if they hate you for not saying anything all these years?”  
“They won’t and I called ahead to tell them and they are glad to see us, I can’t wait to see them okay. We have to try and see” She put her hands on her shoulder as she hold her and Pacifica lean on her.   
“Let’s go today, let’s spend all summer over there” she said out of nowhere as Mabel push her to see her face of surprise.   
“You mean it”   
“Yes, come on lets pack for the kids” they began to run to pack as they had tears and laughter coming out.   
\---  
Aria was playing around with the other kids in the class as Nero only stared at her and smiled. She was actually playful when she wanted to be and yet she was strict when it came to other things. Nero actually stayed to himself and yet he was playful when it came to his sister and his cousins. He decided to go to the computer and surf the web as he noticed a box of yellow and black. He took it and it read “Nero”, he put it in his pocket as he sat down and played.   
“Aria, your turn” they told her as she looked at her cards and was trying to figure out who had a same number as her.   
“Oh Do you have Fives” she told the girl near the middle of the circle as she give her the cards. She won again as she ran of cards they watched as everyone was trying to see who won second.   
“How you guess right every time?”   
“Not sure, just comes to me I guess” she just pushed her shoulders up a bit as she stared at the flower near the book shelf. She had the sudden urge to walk to it as she did and saw that behind it was a blue and white box. It read “Aria”, she looked around only to put it in her pants and went back to play. The rest of the day was normal to only meet up with Elysia and Jaden waiting for them near the entrance.   
“Aria, mom said she be here soon”  
“Oh is Aunt Mabel coming or Aunt Pacifica?”   
“Apparently both from the text, didn’t you receive it” They both look at their phone to see that there was no message on the phone, but they saw a blue light reflect from the distance. They looked behind to see nothing, the car soon arrived to see that luggage’s were in the back.   
“What the” she stopped when Nero covered her mouth and they got inside the car. It went in the order where Jaden was in the front middle seat while Aria and Elysia were near the window and Nero was in the middle looking at his phone. He kept looking at the black screen and wonder what that was.   
“Well I thought we can start our vacation today! She sounded happy as Jaden clapped and Aria and Elysia soon followed.  
“So where are we going?” she asked.   
“Maybe it's camping” Aria got in as Elysia stick her tongue out.  
“Actually we are going to see a relative of ours in a small town known as Gravity Falls”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters are bound to be short at the moment. they will get longer later on, This is a fun story I did and I would love to finish it at least. Not sure to make it a happy ending or Bad ending but, I hope to know soon.


	3. The Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally make it, what would be real and what would be fake?  
> What do they find?  
> Not good at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If I don't respond to messages. school got me busy and I haven't wrote on this site. these are still old chapters. after chapter eight it shall get longer.  
> thank you

Chapter Three 

“Actually we are going to see a relative of ours in a small town of Gravity Falls” Mabel said all cheerful when everyone else minus Pacifica was with their face in shock.  
“It’s not an awful place, I lived there till I went to college, I met your mother there too right Mabel”  
“That’s right, I met your Pacifica when I was 12 years old, you guys are lucky I’m taking you so early. I should have waited a bit longer”  
“No, we want to see this town” they all yelled back at her and she giggled a bit to see that her plan worked. It a whole day to arrive in the town of Gravity falls, Mabel and Elysia were singing songs while everyone else wanted to stop hearing it.  
“Are we there yet, I want to stop hearing this music” Nero kept saying to them and they began to sing lower. Soon the music went low as they saw a sign on the side and Aria and Jaden screamed of joy as they will soon arrive at the shack.  
“Thank god, I don’t have to hear Mabel tracks to road trips anymore” Pacifica said as they soon saw the shack. Mabel stopped the car near the entrance to see that the children quickly got out the car to stretch their legs.  
“So, who lives here” Nero asked as Mabel ran inside to see her drag an older gentlemen wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.  
“Don’t push me” he told her as she stopped and he looked at the four children looking at him.  
“So his kids have been with you all this time?”  
“What, he never told you” Mabel told him and they began to whisper back and forward to each other so the kids wouldn’t listen to them.  
“This is Nero and Aria” Pacifica pointed at them as they went forward to see Uncle Stan who was watching them.  
“They sure grew up to look just like them” he gave them a small smile to see both children looking at him.  
“Do you know my dad” They ask him at the same time and he looked away to look at the younger boy and girl.  
“Nice to meet you Grunckle Stan”  
“Sheesh you got them calling me that too” He touch their head too as they smile and give him a big hug to his legs.  
“I’m Elysia and Jaden is him” she pointed to the seven year old boy not letting go of his legs.  
“Come inside and have some lunch I made, you can fix your luggage in the rooms later”  
“Okay” they all went inside as Nero looked into the forest behind him. He felt something in the background as he closed the door hoping his sister felt the same thing. They sat around the table in the kitchen eating the lunch he made and talking about everything that happen.  
“Can Nero and me, look around?” Aria asked while giving Grunckle Stan a cute face, he could see the sparkles appearing around her.  
“Don’t use that on him and why don’t you four go put your luggage in the attic, cause that is where you will be staying” Mabel told them as Pacifica began to laugh and drink her juice.  
“Is the attic that big or is it because there isn’t a lot of room here” Elysia said as Pacifica hit her hand a bit to tell her not to say those things.  
“You four are going to experience what I experience when I went here, you should be glad to have an adventure like I did with my-“she stopped and looked down.  
“Go and do what your mother said, we will talk later” she told them as she hold on to Mabel. They stood up and walked out the door to go unpack.  
“Did Aunt have a brother?”  
“An uncle” Jaden said.  
“Maybe in the attic it will tells us about them, Maybe Auntie was a twin like us” Aria jumped up and down as she got her bag and ran inside with Elysia as they had a race to the attic.  
“I win” Aria jumped up and down and sat on the left side of the attic to see paintings and Drawings around the room.  
“Wow, I think this was my mom side of the room” she saw glitter under the pillow and laughed as she clean it.  
“You guys, I hate you two” Jaden and Nero said while carrying the other bags that Elysia and Aria didn’t carry.  
“Sorry but Guys should lift more than us” Nero throw her bags at her as she avoid them and fell to the floor. As aria fell to the floor, something click near Nero. He turned around to see a little door open near the door. He walked near it as he saw a light shine, he put his hand inside to touch something hard and broken. As he brought it outside, he saw that it looks old yet new at the same time.  
"A notebook”  
"Looks like a journal to me” Aria told him as he gave her a mean look.  
"I should go tell Aunt about this” he turned as Aria yelled "no" at him and he moved toward her and flick her forehead.  
"Did you really think I'll do that? Sheesh “he sat down. “This could have information about the town or our aunt secret that she won’t say “he got a smile.  
"Open it and tell me the name in the journal” she was rubbing her head from where he hit her. He turned it around to see a hand in the middle. It had six fingers, it had the number 3 on it but it seem like it was old. Nero began to open the book to see that the property it belong to part was scratch off.  
"Damn it the name is cross off” he gave the book to his sister and she turned the page to say "Ownership of journal #3: Dipper pines “he looked at what she was reading to see Elysia looking at them.  
"Dipper pines? Is that your Mom brother “she asked Jaden and Elysia as they give them an “I don't know” shoulder shrug.  
"Didn't she ever show you her photos of when she was younger?” Nero screamed at both of them. He was getting mad, he tried to calm down cause he hated being mad.  
"Nero, calm down you know what happen last time you got mad” Aria touched him and he took the journal from her and put it in his bag.  
"I’m going to walk in the forest, I need time to relax” he walked out the room when Aria looked down. She knew that if he got really mad the same thing would happen like last time. She fixed her bed that she knew she would share with Nero, after all she slept like log when she was with him. Jaden helped Elysia as she tried to forget about How Nero yelled at her for the first time. She didn't really know who dipper pine was. But if he had the same last name at them then it can be that he is related to them  
"Calm down, Nero. You don’t want a repeat “he was in the forest saying it to himself. He turned around to see a bit of the shack in the side. He sat down in the log that he saw on the ground.  
"I’m almost 11 I have to be happy and be glad that my birthday will be with family” he took out the journal to see something fall out. He picked it up to see a photo of a male with brown hair, it was a bit curly. His eyes were also Brown. He was smiling with someone near him. He could see a gold fabric but that all he could see other than him holding two bracelets. One gold with black and the other blue and white. He turned it around to see writing. "To the future". Nero began to open the journal again to see all the pages full of monsters that his aunt used to tell him and his sister when they were small. He soon saw a blank page to see journal entries. It didn't have dates but random writing of what?  
"I can't believe I actually believe him, I know that you can't trust a demon but yet why do I.... "  
"A Demon?” Nero skip through the pages to see more photos that were glue on to the page. He saw a photo a man with blond golden hair wearing a yellow sweater and black jeans. An unknown eyes was in the middle and he was holding the guy he saw earlier. He turn the page to see the photo saying "reunited once again" he looks at the bottom. "Taken by Mabel, bill and dipper are so cute!!!!!" He laughed as he knew that was something his aunt would write.  
"So that guy is dipper pines, is he my dad” he closed the book and put it back inside his bag.  
"I should get back before it's cold" he Began to walk back home but could feel a warm light inviting him further into the forest.......


	4. Closer then we thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Aria were Young Children always wondering who their parents were.  
> Elysia and Jaden were the children of Pacifica and Mabel. They always wonder what was with the twins Nero and Aria. Mysterious Background, Secrets untold.  
> Will Nero and Aria know their parents and when they do will they be able to handle of the dangerous it comes with being part of that family?  
> Join the Children adventures.

Chapter Four 

As he began to walk back into the shack, he felt a warm feeling behind him as he began to walk away. He turned around to see that it was turning dark soon, he began to walk faster till he knew that he was seeing the shack. He went through the back side to see a light in the kitchen.   
“Nero, You were outside, why didn’t you help your sister”  
“I wanted to calm down” he looked down as Pacifica kept lecturing him about not going alone in the forest. When they finished he went to the room in the attic, he was still full from the food he had earlier.   
“Bro?” Aria opened the door looked through it.   
“Yes Sister” He said and she went inside and closed the door.   
“Do you feel better” She sat with him in the bed.   
“Yes I do but I found a picture of Dipper Pine but he looks a lot like me doesn’t he” He took out the photo to show her and she smiled.  
“Is this our Dad” she began to smile and tear up as she compare the photo to her brother. He look almost like him, only if the hairstyle and his eyes were the same. She hug the photo while Nero clean her tears.   
“I’m sure that Aunt Mabel will tell us one day, just make sure that she doesn’t see you were crying cause she won’t leave you alone about it” He finished cleaning her eyes while she hug him.  
“I love you so much Nero C, Pines” he hug her back and smiled.   
“Don’t use my middle name”  
“You don’t even know what the C means” she tickled him as began to laugh.   
“You don’t know either Aria” Nero took her hands and remembered the gift he found. He went into his pocket to look at the box and Aria had a surprised face as she took out one too.  
“Where did you” they said to each other and they both knew that it’s something that they can’t explain. They began to unwrap it as they saw it was a bracelet saying there name.   
“A.C”  
“N.C”   
“Is our last name not Pines” they said to each other again as Nero put the photograph to the bracelet and notice that it was the same.   
“It should be Pines, Unless Dad choose Mom name?”  
“But Mom, Isn’t in any of these photos I seen so far” Nero kept looking at the photographs to see that some were missing from the pages.   
“Maybe Dad kept the pages” Aria told him as she tied the bracelet tight to her arm and did the same to her brother. She looked back at the book to see that there was a paper inside. Nero look in his and saw the same thing. They put it together to see that the message connect.   
“Happy Birthday My sweet Children, Don’t tell you’re Mother but I send this to you and I’m glad to see you Safe. I can’t wait to see you soon” She finished reading it as she put the letter to the floor.   
“Will we see them soon” Nero kept looking at the paper as Aria stared at him and saw his eyes glow a bit and the paper caught on paper and turn to dust.  
“Nero, your eyes just glow Blue” he looked at her.   
“What?” He told her as Elysia opened the door.   
“I’m tired and I want sleep, if you guys are going to talk then do it downstairs” Elysia laid on the bed and cover herself in the sheets.   
“We should do the same then” Nero fell back as Aria laid next to him facing the wall.  
“Night Bro” she said as she cover herself with the sheets and he did the same. Jaden arrived after in Pacifica arms to put him in Elysia bed.  
\--  
“Nero, you did it!” Nero looked around to see that he was surround in darkness, this voice was so odd, and he didn’t know what to think about it. He was in Darkness and trying to picture light to make it brighten up.   
“Nero” he heard again as he looked around and saw nothing.   
“Nero, I love you”   
“Don’t say that if you don’t even know me” He yelled as he saw that red was surrounding him. He wanted to scream but he knew that this was not real, he wasn’t burning but he felt the warmth around him.   
“Control it, Calm down before you hurt your sister” he began to breath slowly as he saw the red disappear. He could feel the red light from his eyes go away as he sat on the floor and laid down.   
“You are a lot better than your sister, See you soon” his voice fade as Nero closed his eyes.   
“What the-“he stopped and saw that it was early morning and turned to see his sister sleeping peacefully. He got off the bed and opened the door to use the restroom. As he walked he saw a photography hidden behind a curtain. He was going to look under it as he heard a noise and ran into the bathroom. As he used it he opened the door to see if anyone was there and went back to where the photograph was. Aria jumped on him as he was walking there and he got scared.  
“Come and eat and stop looking around, you have a lot of time to do that later” Aria jumped a bit and went down the stairs as he followed down.   
“This sister I have” he stretch his arms as he walked down the stairs to see his Aunt making food.  
“Are you glad, that your Birthday is Two days away” Mabel told them as they both nodded.   
Aria put her hands up in the air cause she was happy to be eleven soon. As she did that Pacifica took her hand.   
“Where did you get this Bracelet? “Mabel looked at it too and saw that Nero had one too.   
“It was in a box that we found at school and I think it was from our mom right” She looked at Nero and he looked down.   
“I won’t tell you guys this but be careful till your birthday hits okay” Mabel told them as she noticed that Nero had a small triangle near his shoulder and neck. Pacifica noticed that Aria had one near her hand hidden under the Bracelet.  
“We will, Right brother” she smiled as Nero just looked away and soon went to sit down and eat as Jaden walked inside the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of school for two weeks before i go back into hell. so i will try to update as much as i can. sorry.


End file.
